


Safe

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: Drabble Challenges [9]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Pandemic - Freeform, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Tempers might be frayed, but good things can still be found in the rubble of normality.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: Drabble Challenges [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729567
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prompt:  
> Mysophobia  
> (a pathological fear of contamination and germs) 
> 
> FYI: This was originally written in April, when our new "normal" was still anything but.

The water rushed over his soaped up hands, after Fili had quietly sung an old song, attention half on the words and half on getting all the motions right and every little speck clean.

It had become a soothing ritual, lately, except-

“This is the fifth time now since you came home. I think any germs you could have carried in are well and thoroughly dead by now.”

As they should be. Fili had showered before stepping into their actual living area, not even his clothes had made it in - they were washed at 60C, with disinfectant to boot.

He didn’t wear anything anymore that didn’t survive those temperatures.

He couldn’t risk it.

“Better safe then sorry.” he mumbled halfheartedly.

They had this discussion before, several times, and Fili knew where it would lead - both of them miserable and hurt, tempers even more frayed than they already were.

He knew Kili was trying to help; knew Kili had all but broken into his flat when the quarantine started to make sure Fili wouldn’t be alone with his thoughts and the ghosts of his work that followed him home; knew that he would never regret the realizations they had come to, living so close together again, no one around to tell them they were being inappropriate.

When this was over, when things calmed down, when their nerves weren’t quiet so flayed to the bone anymore, they would find a way to make this living arrangement permanent.

Fili didn’t tell his brother anymore that he wished he had stayed away, wished he had stayed safe, wished Fili could sleep at night because he could be sure that Kili was as safe as possible.

But he still washed his hands whenever the urge arose.

It seemed safer that way.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for GatheringFiki's Drabble Challenge 3. You can find all the amazing Drabbles everyone wrote for it [here](https://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/616574547022561280/drabble-challenge-3-the-summary-hello-thank).  
> Go check them out, they are absolutely amazing!


End file.
